


[马俊]Bad boy 二

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]Bad boy 二

二  
这节课打的第三个哈欠。

李马克默默给自己笔记本上的“正”添笔画，他上时间注视后排的模样早就被数学老师注意到了，一开始数学老师还因为他成绩好所以忍了，结果他动作越来越大，数学老师忍无可忍。

“李马克！”李马克一惊，额头挨了一记粉笔攻击。

黄仁俊的瞌睡泡泡也破了，他迷迷糊糊地望向李马克的方向，睡眼蒙松的一下就被眼尖的数学老师捕获。“还有黄仁俊，你们都给我出去站着！”

睡眠不足加上被罚站，还是和一夜情对象一起被罚站，黄仁俊的脸焦得跟锅底似的，余光都不带扫一下，吊儿郎当地靠在墙上。李马克倒是站的很规矩，直得和搓衣板有一拼。

李马克其实很想和黄仁俊说话，奈何对方脸色实在太难看，他不敢开口。终于在离下课还有五分钟的时候，他鼓起勇气要说话了，黄仁俊却一头靠上了他的肩膀。李马克忙不迭地扶着他的头，黄仁俊实在是太困了，站着也睡着了。

他侧着头，李马克只看见他的嘴巴，平时没什么肉的脸颊因为被肩膀压迫而微微鼓起，尾巴也嘟嘟的，令李马克回忆起了那天晚上的触感，虽然他喝醉了，但有些东西是不可磨灭的。

湿润、柔软……

还未等他想起更多，下课铃就响了。

黄仁俊仍未醒，从教室里鱼贯而出的同学们看到这一幕都惊道了，但碍于黄仁俊的“淫威”无人敢言，大家都眼观鼻鼻观心地四处散开干自己的事情。李马克苦恼于要不叫醒黄仁俊，他看起来太累了，李马克不舍得叫醒他。

下节课的老师进教室时见到李马克站在门口，惊讶地问了一句：“李马克要上课了，不进教室？”，英语老师的嗓门有点大，黄仁俊醒了。他捂着脖子从李马克肩膀起来，好像无事发生那般走回教室，实则耳朵早因李马克肩膀的那摊口水而红得发烫。

“好的老师。”李马克见黄仁俊已醒，便匆匆回到位置上，他注意到了肩膀的印子，却没说什么。他回头望黄仁俊，发现对方已经趴在桌上睡得不省人事了。

放学后，李马克想和黄仁俊谈谈，回头才发现人早就不见了。

黄仁俊早在铃响之前就翻墙出了学校，他咬着便利店里买的面包，想着今天又可以问多几道题，脸上露出了笑容。

他的愿望没有落空，他去到的时候，董思成已经把所有准备工作做好了，甚至拿着只红笔在转。“今天很早嘛。”董思成推过去一杯水，黄仁俊急吼吼地就往嘴里灌。“你慢点！”董思成摇摇头，拿这个弟弟没办法。

“慢不了，我积了好多题怕讲不完。”黄仁俊掏出习题册，翻到要问的那一页。他不算特别聪明，但很认真，有时听一遍听不懂他就再问一遍，董思成也是看在他这股劲才愿意用自己的闲暇时间给他讲题。

或许是睡够了，今天两人的效率都很高，成功在酒吧开门前讲完了题目。“下个星期我要去做个小手术，暂时不能说话，可能不能给你讲题了。”董思成指指自己喉咙，黄仁俊“哦”了一声，看上去有些低落。董思成不忍心，伸手摸摸他的头。“我让我弟弟给我替行不行。”黄仁俊眼睛“噌”地亮了，放练习册的动作都停了。

“真的，我弟弟成绩很好的，绝对只会讲得比我好。”董思成的自豪溢于脸上，黄仁俊看着很是羡慕，他也想有一个以自己为骄傲的家人。黄仁俊低头看着自己的手，难堪地开了口。“思成哥，我可以预支一下下个月的薪水吗？”董思成闻言皱起眉，“你那个妈又来找你啦。”，黄仁俊点点头，脑海里全是昨天他妈痛哭流涕向他要钱的场景。

“俊俊啊，给妈妈一点钱吧，妈妈保证这是最后一次。”黄丽娟扯着男孩的校服，因为毒瘾得不到疏解的脸扭曲着。“我没有。”黄仁俊狠心地别过头，扯开他的手。“俊俊不管妈妈了吗？我的命苦啊，生的这样一个儿子，连钱都不肯给自己妈妈。”黄丽娟一不做二不休，坐在地上抱着黄仁俊的腿，不解的路人投来谴责的目光。

黄仁俊不堪这样的注视，把刚拿到手的钱甩在女人身上，拔腿就跑。

董思成想骂他，但又不知如何开口，叹了口气还是数了一千块给他。黄仁俊点了点张数，发现不对。“思成哥……”“算我借你的，去吃点好的。”董思成挑挑眉，示意自己看到他书包里的便利店面包袋了。黄仁俊眼眶发热，他拽紧书包带，哑着声音说：“谢谢哥，我会还你的。”。


End file.
